Living On
by Mockingjay272
Summary: Chunk from MLMFMHMDML.  Peeta's POV of a certain point in that story.  Requested my SabrinalovesPeeta for being my 250th reviewer on MLMFMHMDML.  Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games, not me.


**A/N: OK! Here it is! For being my 250****th**** reviewer on my story My Love, My Fear, My Hope, My Dream, My Life, SabrinalovesPeeta was able to request a scene to write in any of the other characters POV. She chose this one in Peeta's. I'll let you read to figure out which scene… Ehehe. **

**Sorry if this isn't my best writing. I've been going through something that been immensely stressful for me, including, among other things, school, battling boughts of chronic depression, and finally admitting something that I've been holding back for a long time. I hope you like this though! And you know how you would tell me if you do? REVIEW! Please?**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p>I wake up in the morning, and the first thing I notice is that Katniss isn't in my arms as usual, but there's an imprint that her body made in the mattress and sheets. I smile slightly to myself, figuring she just got up early to eat something.<p>

I slowly roll out of our bed and walk over to the closet to get dressed for the day. I'm just pulling a shirt over my head when the phone rings. I hurry downstairs to answer it, and I'm surprised to find that Katniss isn't there. Some of my worry leaks into my veins, but I shake the feeling away. Katniss would tell me if she was going anywhere. She's perfectly safe.

Shaking my head a little to reassure myself, I pick up the phone. "Hello?" I ask.

"Peeta," Tereska's voice comes from over the phone. She sounds beyond happy about something. "You need to get over here right now."

"Why?" I ask, confused.

"Because Katniss is here, and she needs to tell you something," Tereska replies, slightly exasperated.

"OK, I'll be there as soon as I can," I tell her as I hang up. I hurry out the door, making my way to Tereska's.

Why would Katniss be there? Why would she go without telling me? Normally, if she went somewhere before I got up, she would leave me a note. But today, nothing. Is there something wrong with her? But no, Tereska sounded ecstatic on the phone. Then what could it be?

The walk to Tereska's doesn't take long, and I walk through the door to see Katniss on the couch. She looks like she's in a state of extreme shock. I look from her to Tereska, who's beaming like crazy.

"What happened? What's wrong?" I ask, not caring who answers. I just need to know what's happening to my wife, to my pearl, to my Katniss.

Katniss looks up at Tereska with a pleading expression, but Tereska shakes her head. "Oh, no," she says in an amused voice. "I'm not saying anything. This is all on you." Katniss gives her a glare, then she flings herself from the couch and into my arms, burying her face in my chest. I hold her, confused. Tereska bursts into a fit of silent giggles.

I start to stroke Katniss head, and she gives a shuddering breath. Against my chest she whispers, so quietly I have to strain my ears to hear her, "I'm pregnant."

For a minute, I'm frozen with shock. Katniss is pregnant? With my baby? Katniss is pregnant with my baby. Katniss is pregnant with our baby!

I burst into laughter, because it's the only way to express my extreme happiness. I have always been a man of words, but they seem to fail me today, because I can think of nothing to say that would convey my happiness better than my laughter. Katniss looks at me with her huge, beautiful gray eyes. "What?" she asks. It takes me a few moments to control myself to answer her.

"Katniss, we're going to have a baby!" I say, making the situation more real. "A little Finn of our own! Just think, Luke could be growing inside of you right now!" Katniss gaze softens when I say the name Luke. I've heard her sometimes, muttering his name mixed with mine in her sleep. Those are the nights she doesn't have nightmares, and is able to dream peacefully.

But what Katniss doesn't know is that I've dreamt about our Luke too. He looks beautiful, with Katniss' gray eyes, creamy olive skin, and dark hair. His personality is a wonderful combination of the two of us. I can tell why Katniss loves our Luke so much. How could anyone not love him?

Katniss finally comes out of my shirt, and she stands on her tiptoes to kiss me. The feeling I get when she kisses me never ceases to be any less amazing than it was a few months ago, when I came back. She's perfect for me. I know that she loves me, and she knows that I love her. We are one.

"You'll take good care of us?" she asks after she pulls away all too soon.

"Of course," I whisper, pressing my lips up and down her neck because I can't be content with simply holding Katniss right now.

"And you have to make me whatever I want," she adds, obviously trying not to get distracted by me. "You did this to me, you get to do some of the work too."

"What, did you really think I was going to make the two of you eat stale bread and old cookies every day?" I ask, my lips still against her neck.

"Just making sure you know what you're in for," she says, and then falls silent, allowing herself to find pleasure in this moment together. It's an electrifying experience. I take one of my arms from around her waist and begin rubbing her stomach, where Luke is growing. Or is it Luke? What if Katniss is carrying a daughter? What would we name her?

Electrifying experience… Electrify… Electra. Electra. Somehow, it fits. Just like how I knew that our son will be named Luke, I know that our daughter will be named Electra. Of course, Katniss has to like it, but it seems so perfect to me. She'll have to see that Electra would be our daughter, right?

"Speaking of food, cheesy buns sound great right now," Katniss says, snapping me out of my thoughts. If finally remove my lips from her neck and stare into her eyes.

"Why of course, Mrs. Mellark," I say. Katniss Mellark. I never thought I would ever be able to call her that, but yet here Katniss Mellark stands before me.

"Don't be afraid to yell at him whenever there's something that you want," Tereska says unexpectedly. I wonder what her ulterior motive is for telling Katniss this. She tries to control hormones in women as best she can. "Just give in to what your body wants, and I'd kinda like to see Peeta get yelled at. I wonder how he'd take it." That's it. She just wants to see Katniss yelling at me. I shake my head at her, and her grin just becomes wider.

"Don't worry. Peeta gets to deal with me being all hormonal and crazy and such. He'll have to learn to get used to it," Katniss says, and a light chuckle escapes my lips. I know my Katniss. She'll feel horrible if she's moody at all. Not that I mind. Being moody is normal, and means that our baby is healthy. Still smirking slightly, I lead Katniss back to our house.

I start as fast as I can on Katniss' favorite cheese buns, but I can see that she's impatient. She gets a block of cheese from the fridge and just starts eating it plain. I grin again, though I don't think she can see me.

When the buns are in the oven, I turn to Katniss and kiss her again. We both rub her stomach at the same time, and we are together. Katniss, Peeta, and either Luke or Electra Mellark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like I have to tell everyone this, because I am not interested in throwing away my life. I am prone to boughts of chronic depression, and I've been battling this for about three years now. I've almost taken my own life more than once, and it's only been through the works of two very special people (my sister and my best friend) that I'm alive today. I am not currently depressed, but the time I get that way is coming up. If any of you are PM'ing me and notice serious changes in my personality, like I seem sadder than usual, CALL MY SISTER! She requested that I put her cell number up here, 4254453304. Please, only call that number if you are sensing me in depression. I'm good at hiding it from people around me. So if you sense anything, call. You could be saving my life. **

**On a happier note, I really hoped you liked this! It was fun for me to write! Please review! I do love me some reviews! Oh and if you haven't vote on my poll, please and thank you! **

**~Mock**


End file.
